


Snacks and Stakeouts

by pennysparrow



Series: Batgirl & Robin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Nell Little is the newest Batgirl and her first stakeout is with the prickliest of the Robins, Damian.





	Snacks and Stakeouts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Stakeout for Batgirl & Robin Week on tumblr!

Nell shifted, stretching her legs out in front of her on the slightly warm roof. The slight movement caused Damian to glare from where he had been sitting completely still next to her for the past two hours. “Can I help you Robin?” Nell drawled.

“Be quiet Batgirl, it might be your first stakeout but I was assured that Brown, Gordon, and Cassandra had trained you to handle this sort of thing,” he spat back.

“No names in costume,” Nell singsonged. “And Nightwing, Oracle, and Black Bat have trained me in conducting a stakeout properly. Something you seem to need a refresher in since you’re talking too. And forgetting the golden rule.”

Damian grumbled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I actually miss Fat-girl.”

Nell raised the night vision goggles to her eyes and scanned the warehouse they were supposed to be monitoring. Still nothing. “I’m sorry I’m not Steph,” Nell mumbled, fiddling with the goggles settings.

She felt Damian stiffen beside her, she glanced toward him out of the corner of her eye. With the domino mask it was hard to read Damian’s expression but she could make out a furrowed brow and the tight line of his mouth. 

“Batgirl,” he started. “Nell. I did not intend to offend or upset you. These… personnel changes, have caused bad feelings amongst the family in the past and I do not wish to continue that tradition. While I do miss the rapport I had working with Brown as Batgirl it does not mean I do not want to work with you. Building a good partnership takes time and effort, both of which I’m willing to put in. I am not always the most personable and I realize that so I ask that you bear with me during this early period of our working relationship.”

Nell blinked at Damian. “That’s- that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Yes, well…” Damian started and trailed off.

Nell threw her arms around his neck, startling the boy wonder. “Thanks. I’m excited to be the Batgirl to your Robin too.” Damian gave her a small smile and surprisingly hugged her back. 

He quickly released her and shrugged her off. “Now. We have work to do,” he turned back to the warehouse, raising his own goggles. They sat in companionable silence, staring at the building for a while longer. Nell eventually began to grow antsy again. She shifted and rearranged the way she was sitting so her legs were tucked in cross-legged, pulling out a small baggy of goldfish from her utility belt as she did so. Nell began munching on her snack as quietly as possible, although she still managed to draw Damian’s attention.

“Must you?” he spat.

Nell shrugged. “It’s late, I’m getting hungry,” she whispered back. “Would you like some?”

“-tt- Of course.”

Nell smirked and passed Damian the bag. He took a handful into his green glove before passing the baggy back to her. She poured a few into her own gloved hand before tossing them into her mouth. “So do you think this stakeout is actually gonna pan out tonight?” she asked before popping a few more fish into her mouth.

“With your incessant chatter there certainly won’t be,” he looked at her with a barely discernable raised brow.

“Oh c’mon Robin! I know you that you know whether or not us sitting here is going to be effective and I’ve known you knew since we got here so don’t deny it that I know you well enough already to know when you know something,” Nell crunched on a fish smugly, a smirk curling up the corner of her mouth.

Damian blinked at her. “I have no idea what you just said.”

Nell giggled and shook her head. “Neither do I.”

Damian snorted and soon the two were both laughing quietly, Nell spilling her goldfish onto the roof. 

“This is going to be a bust tonight,” Damian said, once they managed to quiet down. 

“So we sat on this roof into the now wee hours of the morning for jack?”

“They man we are investigating is not named Jack,” Damian retorted with a smirk. This caused Nell’s laughter to bubble back up.

“That’s not what I meant you know it!” She managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath. Nell’s sides hurt from laughing so hard and her eyes were watering. 

“Hmm… I believe that your exhaustion is addling your brain, Batgirl,” Damian smiled. An actual genuine smile which had Nell gasping. 

“You have emotions!” she widened her eyes and clutched at her chest dramatically. Damian snorted and rolled his eyes. A large black shape landed in front of them, looming over the two teenagers still sitting on the roof.

Nell straightened and looked up at Batman, who smiled down at them. “Came to say that you two can call it a night. We got the guy down by the South docks.”

“-tt- You had to come tell us that in person, Grayson?” Damian grumbled as he got to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Nell up. 

“I was enlisted to pick up ice cream from that place Red Robin and Black Bat like before heading back to the cave for game night. Thought my Batgirl and Robin could help with that,” Dick beamed at his not-so-little-anymore brother and the newest member of the “family”, Nell.

“That sounds grea-” Nell’s reply was cut off with a yawn. She gave a quick shake of her head in an attempt to ward off any further yawns and gave the Wayne boys a slight grimace. “On second thought, maybe I should just head home.” 

“You’re more than welcome to stay at the manor,” Damian gave her a small smile and Nell returned it.

“To help build our working relationship?” Nell asked.

“And our friendship,” Damian mumbled towards his boots.

“So what d’you say Nell? I mean, Batgirl. Steph is gonna be disappointed if you don’t. Not to make you feel obligated or anything though,” Dick said.

Nell shrugged. “Why not. I haven’t done anything but sit here all night so I might as well.” She grinned and Batman and Robin grinned back. With that the three fired their grapples and swung off into the night.


End file.
